


Tossing Twi'leks

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Force Acrobatics, Gen, battle buddies showing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: Admittedly, Zayzi and Torian haven't hung out with many Sith, or they'd be less surprised by Zhajil and Vette's favourite pastime.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter & Sith Warrior, Sith Warrior & Vette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tossing Twi'leks

While Quesh's toxic acid pools and putrid atmosphere left a lot to be desired, the roads were the clearest Zayzi had seen in some time. Even the mountain path they were following was solidly chiseled into the rock, cleared wide enough to admit the Republic's mining machinery with very little trouble. "And here I thought I'd get a chance to use my jetpack," Zayzi commented to Torian, scanning the surrounding area for factory workers.

Ahead, Vette spun around to face them. "Go ahead," she said, walking backwards now, "but if you run out of fuel mid-air I'm not catching you."

"This place isn't _that_ big," Zayzi scoffed—but co continued trudging after her. Fuel wasn't cheap.

At the head of the party, Zhajil slowed, holding out one prosthetic hand for them to stop. Vette walked right into him, almost tumbling to the ground before she caught herself. "You could warn me," she grumbled, hand dropping to her blaster, but he hadn't even reached for his lightsaber. She peered under his arm. "Oh."

Ahead, the wide, even path dropped sharply away—rock fragments scattered the cliff on either side of a 15 foot gap where falling rocks had completely obliterated the road. Zayzi glanced at Torian, who tilted his helmet slightly, thoughts clearly following cos: Zhajil could probably make it across, but Vette certainly wouldn't.

"I could carry you across," Zayzi offered.

Vette just smirked. "Nah, I'm good." She turned to Zhajil, who had taken a few steps back. "Ready?" she asked, and Zayzi and Torian watched in bewilderment as Zhajil nodded, legs and arms curling like a coil ready to spring. "Here I go!" Vette called—and ran full tilt toward the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Torian shouted, jetpack kicking into action as he leapt forward, ready to catch her—but then Zhajil thrust his arms out, and Vette was sailing through empty air, easily clearing the gap before tumbling down onto the path on the other side.

Vette bounced to her feet, giving them a thumbs up. "And she sticks the landing!" Vette called, sketching a dramatic bow.

"That is _not_ what that means," Zayzi muttered, shaking cos head; Torian gave a weak laugh. Behind co, Zhajil turned, and began walking away. "Where are you going?" Zayzi asked.

Before either of them had time to react, Zhajil was barrelling towards them, head down; Zayzi and Torian leapt out of the way, jetpacks igniting as Zhajil sprang from the very edge of the rock face, soaring through the air; he slammed down on the rock beside Vette, who was already a few feet down the path. "Showoff," Vette chastised him, and he grinned.

Zayzi and Torian turned their helmets toward each other; Zayzi shrugged, before zipping across the gap. " _Jare'la_ ," Torian muttered. _Reckless idiots_ _._

_"Lek,"_ Zayzi agreed—but co was fighting the urge to laugh.


End file.
